It is often necessary to splice already-installed fiber-optic cables to provide for connection to a different end-point. Such fiber-to-fiber splices require removal of a section of the fiber cable so that the spliced end(s) may be properly prepared. This, in turn, changes the length (i.e., shortens) of the cable. Since fiber-optic cables are typically installed with a certain amount of slack in the cable, splicing changes the amount of slack that must be accommodated. Following a splice it thus becomes necessary to accommodate a different length of fiber cable. In addition, a minimum radius must be provided to prevent damage to the fiber-optic cable.
There thus exists a need in the art for a fiber-optic routing and storage device that provides flixibility in accommodating fiber-optic cable slack and that also ensures the minimum bend radius for the cable.